


Don't Eat All My Cake

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude during Ankh's birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Eat All My Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hakaseheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/gifts).



Ankh eyed the cake with suspicion, but with no more suspicion than he'd eyed the sparkly party hat that Chiyoko-san had carefully clipped over his hair earlier. Eiji laughed delightedly with the others as Ankh made a grumpy face but then blew out the candles.

He sat back with his piece of cake - it was an icecream cake, of course - and tried to be okay.

Date-san sat on Gotou-san's lap, and fed him chocolate syrup. Date-san had a tiny party hat, and Gotou-san's hat kept slipping forward and covering his eyes. Chiyoko-san was dancing, laughing, and somehow with each orbit she made of the restaurant another dirty dish was miraculously cleared, or another water glass was refilled. Hina-chan sat by Ankh, smiling at him, and occasionally throwing chips at Date-san when he made outrageous comments.

Just another hour or so, then he could escape. It'd be okay.

...except then there was a grip on his wrist, and he found himself being yanked to his feet, and then somehow he found himself in the bedroom. Ankh's face was huge in his vision even though the light was off and there was only a little light from the street. "What?" Eiji asked weakly.

"When was the last time you had your pills?" Ankh snapped back.

Eiji lifted a hand and scratched the back of his head, but it was no good. Ankh just... glared at him until he sighed. "They were out. They're ordering more."

"So you've been holding off an attack for how long?" 

"Maybe six hours. Maybe eight. But I don't want to-"

" _You're safe, idiot._ " Ankh's voice was harsh but his eyes were soft. Not something Eiji'd ever tell him. "That's why I'm here." 

Eiji swallowed, and tried to make a light comment about how panic attacks were stupid anyway, and he hated being a burden, and he didn't want to have to need the medication... but Ankh's eyes were still on him, dark and deep. Eiji closed his mouth again without speaking a word, before his traitorous voice could wobble and betray him, because he knew what Ankh would say. There was very little softness in Ankh, but when he was certain about something, he drummed it into Eiji's head. One of the things he was certain about was that Eiji wasn't weak for having panic attacks and the only weakness came from trying to ignore them instead of facing them head on. 

Eiji knew the lecture by heart, since Ankh'd shoved him up against the freezer one time in the kitchen and made him memorise it.

So he just swallowed. 

He always felt like he was going to fly apart into little pieces when the shaking started, but as he'd done every time after the first couple, Ankh held him tightly. Made him safe, kept him grounded. There was the occasional low irritated 'tch', and the occasional mutter of 'you're safe', but other than that, there was just Ankh.

Ankh's arms. 

Ankh's breath in his ear.

Ankh's heartbeat against his own.

...until finally, he sagged against Ankh and buried his face in his shoulder. 

"I'm ready to go back now," he said softly after a long moment. "Um. Sorry about your birthday." 

"Shut up, idiot. Don't eat all my cake," was the only reply he got, but Ankh's hand gripped his warmly as they walked back into the restaurant.


End file.
